The following description relates to steering column assemblies and, more particularly, to a manually adjustable steering column assembly for autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles.
Adjustable steering column assemblies are limited to a range of motion that keeps the steering wheel within proximity of the driver's reach. However, advancements in autonomous or semi-autonomous driving systems may eliminate this limitation in some cases. If a steering wheel is retracted away from a driver to a retracted (e.g., stowed) position, it may be desirable to maintain the column in the retracted position, while allowing for a driver to quickly and easily reposition the steering wheel to an extended position.